


Starting Over

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

Cut loose. That's what she is. The I-10 East unfurls in front of her like a spangled ribbon. She doesn't know how long she'll follow it, or what she'll find. She reckons she'll ease herself into some new town before she reaches a place where it rains too much.

Rain isn't something Kate is used to. Rain is something Kate will forever associate with a string of moments: the broken door, Angel's arms lifting her into the shower, lukewarm water splashing against her eyelids.

She doesn't need a uniform to take up the blue again. And that's what she'll do.


End file.
